


a sky full of stars

by autcmnleaves



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are just lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Yena and Yuri go stargazing, and realise some things.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> song rec: space song by beach house.

“Yena! Please go stargazing with me!”.

Yena groans at Yuri’s loud voice through the phone at 1 am. She fell asleep an hour ago just to be woken up again by an exciting Yuri asking her to go stargazing. And as much as she loves the younger girl, she’s incredibly tired. “I’m too tired. Can’t we just go tomorrow?” Yena whines, shoving her face in her pillow. 

“But tonight’s the perfect night! There are no clouds to be seen!”, Yuri says, desperately trying to convince the blonde. She truly wants to go stargazing, but it’s also a bit of an excuse to spend time with her best friend. 

“Please, Yena. I don’t want to go alone tonight”, Yuri begs, which makes Yena sigh. She’s already awake anyway, and she hates disappointing her best friend. 

“Alright, I’ll go with you. I’ll see you in a few minutes”, Yena says a bit defeated, but it’s enough to make Yuri smile. 

And when Yena sees Yuri walking out the door with a bright smile a few minutes later, she knows tonight will be totally worth it.

“Thank you so much for coming with me tonight”, the younger says when they’re walking to the nearest field, and she links their arms together. 

“You know I can never say no to you. Besides, you are right, tonight is the perfect night to go stargazing”, Yena replies, and she smiles at Yuri.

When they arrived at the field, Yuri spreads out the blanket she brought with her. Yena immediately lays down on it, feeling extremely tired. Yuri laughs and lays down next to her, looking up at the sky filled with stars. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”, the younger whispers after a few minutes, not wanting to ruin the peaceful atmosphere.

“It is”, Yena replies, eyes fixed on the night sky. But when she looks at the girl next to her, she’s more mesmerised by the stars shining in her eyes.

She has no idea when her love for her best friend started fading into something more, something less platonic. But she not at all surprised. Yuri always makes her feel loved and heard when she’s doubting herself. She’s the happiest when she’s with Yuri.

Every time she looks at the redhead, she feels like her heart might overflow from love. She’s feeling it right now, studying the younger’s face, her heart beating faster when she sees how peaceful and happy Yuri looks. 

Yena just wonders if the girl feels the same. 

“Yena? Are you okay?”, Yuri’s voice causing Yena to break out of her thoughts. She sees the other looking at her concerned and smiles. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit tired, that’s all”.

Yuri’s expression changes to guilty. “I’m sorry, I know how tired you are and I still pushed you to go with me..”.

Yena’s eyes widen. That’s not how she expected Yuri to feel. “No, no, it’s fine! I love hanging out with you, even at night”, she replies hurriedly, but Yuri still doesn’t seem entirely convinced. 

And Yena knows right now is the time. 

She grabs Yuri’s hand and interlaces their fingers, looking her straight in the eyes. “I love spending time with you, because you always make me so happy. You’re the best friend I could’ve asked for. Whenever I feel sad, you always try to cheer me up. You always make me feel loved, and it makes me so glad to have you in my life. But lately, I’ve been feeling different towards you. You will always be my best friend but...”.

Yena takes a deep breath. This is it. No going back now.

“I’m in love with you, Jo Yuri”.

Yuri’s eyes widen a bit at the confession, which makes Yena even more nervous. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same! We can just forget this ever happened, and continue being friends. I’ll be fine, I’ll get over-“, she rambles, but she gets cut off by the younger pressing her lips against hers.

The kiss doesn’t last long, but it’s enough to leave Yena breathless. _Jo Yuri just kissed her._

“I’m in love with you too, my cute duckie”, Yuri speaks up, and she giggles, tapping her finger against the other’s pouty lips before kissing her for the second time.

To Yena, Yuri shines brighter than any star.

**Author's Note:**

> my first izone fanfic ahh i’m so excited !! 🥺 i hope u all liked it !! 
> 
> twt: gothbfjisung


End file.
